


Pancake Batter

by lawlessofgreed



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Tender - Freeform, gay kiss, gay people, gay side cough trigger warning, like im really funny, shitty similes, weird ass analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlessofgreed/pseuds/lawlessofgreed
Summary: Akechi wakes up and sees Ryuji squabbling on the floor like a chicken in pancake batter. Because thats what he is.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Pancake Batter

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!!!! and feel free to kudos and review please, i wanna get better at writing
> 
> review from my friend jame starling: "i wanna give it a smooch like a homie"

A sigh escaped a certain ex famous detective's mouth as he saw what laid before him. Ryuji Sakamoto age 22, a few years post “true” Phantom Thieves, crying and whining on the ground of their shared apartment. Akechi still didn’t understand why Ryuji volunteered to be the one that hid him 2 years prior, when he basically rose from the grave and staggered his way back to Leblanc after taking quite a long subway ride here from his hideaway in the country. But, here he was, living in Ryuji’s small, but fairly cluttered apartment. Ugh, the blond really didn’t know how to clean at all; and there were way too many anime figures, posters, and manga shelves, was he always this obsessed with this stuff in the phantom thief days? No way, thought Goro, this must be a recent change.

“Wahhhhhhhhhh! Gorooooooooooooooooooooooo help me uppppppppp!” Ryuji whined more from the floor. Oh yeah. “I’m dyiiiiiiinngngnnggggggggggggggggggg!” 

“Good riddance.” Akechi sighed, and stepped over Ryuji to start making himself some coffee- it was too goddamn early for him to pull this kind of stunt. “Why are you on the ground, covered in pancake batter anyways Mr. Sakamoto?”

Ryuji made an indignant face at him, “What are you, a cop?”

“Not anymore, but I really wish I could arrest you still.” Akechi smiled fondly, adding milk and sugar to his coffee.

He snorted, “You know I could break out.”

“I’d put you in the highest security prison Japan has to offer.” Akechi took a sip from his coffee, leaning against the counter in his pajamas, which in Ryuji’s oh so humble opinion, were waaaay too fucking fancy to sleep in. Akechi just sighs and points out that he only sleeps in boxers and a tank top if it's cold, and he has no room to talk about bad pajama choices. Not that he complains, the blond’s arms were nice. Objectively of course, he would never say Ryuji’s arms were good in his opinion. Cough. Yeah.

“You’re so mean! And after I was gonna make delicious, fluffy buttery pancakes for you… ” He sulked somehow more into the floor.

Akechi was shocked, he could feel a “WTF” onomatopoeia fly over his head like he was in one of Ryuji’s comic books. He… was making him pancakes? “You’re doing… what?”

Ryuji blushed and twirled his finger in some pancake batter on the floor, “Oh, um, well… you haven’t really seemed your usual self lately? Kinda depressed? Anyways I jus’ wanted to make you feel better is all…”

Akechi went silent. How does one adequately respond to such a gesture? He stood there blankly, unable to really tell what his feelings on this were. Moreover, why did Ryuji decide to do something so... sweet for him? They were just roommates, hell, he had tried to kill him and his friends years prior! Damn, Sakamoto’s actions get more and more asinine as he ages. It is… really sweet though…

The blond looked up to see a dazed Akechi, staring in space with a light, unnoticeable blush on his face. Cute, he thought to himself. “Hey, earth to coffee addict! If you help me up I can get on those pancakes quicker!” He grinned realizing his pancake making escapade caught the brunette off guard. Extra cute.

Akechi snapped out of his daze and smiled wistfully, nodding and reaching his hand out to help him up. “Ah, of course Ryuji...” He grasped his hand and pulled him up, before Ryuji mistepped and slipped on some pancake batter. Classic. He pulled Akechi down on top of him, an audible “Oof” sounded from the both of them, as they landed on the floor that the brunette had realised that there was a lot more pancake batter than he first thought. It was then that Ryuji let out a sudden, very genuine laugh, throwing his head back, somehow into more pancake batter, much to Akechi’s confusion. It was then that he noticed his face had planted into a splotch of pancake batter on Ryuji’s shirt. Ew, this shit was literally everywhere, wasn’t it? Which now was on his face. Extra ew. 

He frowned, “Ryuji, what the hell?” He felt gross, there was pancake batter all over him! What the fuck.

Ryuji chuckled at Akechi’s seething, “You’re cute when you pout, y’know?”

Akechi’s eyes widened a bit and he blushed. He did the gay side cough, and avoided eye contact, “Your tastes are as weird as ever, Sakamoto...” 

“That’s a roundabout way of self deprecation.”

“Frankly the most pressing matter is how you were able to pronounce deprecation correctly, Sakamoto.” Akechi sighed as he went to lift himself off of him so he could clean up, as this was quite a gross predicament and the batter was starting to dry.

“W..wait Akechi lemme get that..” Ryuji spoke… tentatively? Odd. Akechi then felt a warm, calloused finger suddenly swipe under his chin, and it lingered as he pulled him in. He would be lying if he said he hadn't leaned into Ryuji, as Ryuji hesitantly kissed him on the lips. Akechi had never really kissed anyone, but like. You don’t go 22 years into life without vaguely knowing the mechanics. That does not mean it was an objectively good kiss. Ryuji was shaking, like a leaf in the breeze, except that breeze was actually a tornado, and that tornado was on top of some large mountain and that mountain was having an earthquake and then it started erupting cause oh shit the mountain was actually a volcano and then there was a snow storm lighting and thunder hybrid happening on top and it was like so super metal. You should have been there. The kiss was sloppy to say the least, not hot with tongue sloppy, like a sloppy joe lacking in the joe kinda sloppy.

That was when Ryuji had pulled away, and did his own, louder version of the awkward gay side cough. “Sorry about that…” Akechi kinda gawked at him.

“If you’re going to apologize for anything, apologize for the pancake batter I am covered in, dumbass.” He closed his eyes and breathed. He officially got up off of Ryuji and looked down at him, trying to not think too much about what had just occurred until he got back to his room. “Clean up this mess, and we can talk about your obvious attraction to me. I will be taking a shower.” He didn’t wait for a response before leaving the kitchen. This... was going to be a lot.


End file.
